Con las alas de mi corazon
by Hoshi-Wolfgang-Hime
Summary: Tras el shaman fight lys nota la falta que le ahce el shaman de fuego, mientras que en tokio yoh ha encontrado a hao mal herido y sin un solo recuerdo ¿podra lys con su amor? POR SI HACE FALTA DECIRLO YAOI HAOXLYS
1. Capitulo I

Con las alas de mi corazón

Esta historia tiene contenido yaoi de modo que si no te gusta o no te parece este genero será mejor que dejes de leer, ya saben sobre advertencia no hay engaño, shaman king no me pertenece y esto lo hago solo por diversión, ahora si sigamos con el ficc, si les gusta dejen reviews, si no, también

**CAPITULO I: MI VIDA SIN TI **

Muchas veces, no nos damos cuenta de la gente que hay a nuestro alrededor, no le damos la importancia debida, hasta que la persona fallece

Solo cuando a muerte nos separa de aquella persona nos damos cuenta de tantas cosas, nos damos cuenta de cuan acostumbrados estábamos a aquella persona, nos damos cuenta de lo mucho que la extrañamos, de la falta que nos hace y de que no podemos vivir sin esa persona.

Solo hasta aquellos momentos nos percatamos de que aquella persona de verdad era importante… pero, también nos damos cuenta de que por mucho que nos duela los muertos no regresan… y por ende, jamás se le podrán decir a aquella persona todos esos sentimientos que se acaban de descubrir…

Soy Lyserg Diethel, no creo que sea necesario presentarme, si están leyendo esto, es porque seguramente saben perfectamente quien soy.

¿Por qué digo todo esto? Porque me ha pasado algo que no imagine, en mi han despertado sentimientos que nunca creí posibles… sentimientos hacia una persona que no debía de ser…

Tras entra a la tierra, que Hao Asakura intentara apoderarse de los Grandes Espíritus y que Yoh terminara con la vida de su hermano regrese tranquilamente a mi amada Inglaterra.

Finalmente aquel cruel asesino había muerto, finalmente el terrible sujeto que haba matado a mis padres estaba muerto ¿entonces porque no me sentía bien?

Algo me hacia sentir intranquilo, como si de repente se hubiera abierto un vació que me iba carcomiendo lentamente desde dentro.

Pasaba la mayor parte de mi tiempo en la sala, se que muchas veces Morphin estaba allí conmigo, preocupada por lo que pudiera pasarme, pero yo solamente sentía como si me faltara algo, algo importante.

En las noches frías en las que no podía dormir me descolgaba a la sala y encendía la chimenea, de alguna manera me hacia sentir mejor, el suave crujir de a leña al quemarse, la titilante luz del fuego, y el calor que este mismo emitía… y entonces me di cuenta de que era lo que me estaba haciendo tanta falta… Hao Asakura…

Me hundí en lo mas profundo de mis pensamientos, no podía ser posible, Hao Asakura, era el asesino de mis padres, y yo lo estaba echando de menos.

Hao estaba en mis pensamientos todo el día y parte de la noche, entonces me di cuenta de que no solo extrañaba a Hao, sino que lo necesitaba, lo deseaba.

No me había dado cuenta que la sola idea era sucia, no podía sacarme a Hao de la cabeza, no quería, era lindo pensar en el, sentía calidez en mi cuerpo… pero Hao estaba muerto, y no había nada que yo pudiese hacer.

Me sentía tan mal, echaba de menos a Hao, incluso había dejado de importarme que hubiese sido él el que asesinara a mis padres, en lo único que pensaba era que quería estar con el.

Quería verle, quería estar con el… quería estar con Hao Asakura, lo quería, lo deseaba, lo necesitaba…

Las noches se hacían cada vez mas largas, no podía dormir, el sueño me faltaba, había dejado de comer... solo pensaba en Hao… si tan solo existiera una manera de devolverlo a la vida…

Los días pasaban lentos y se hacían cada vez mas tristes, dentro de mi iba aumentado la necesidad de ver a Hao… s mis padres me vieran se sentirían avergonzados de mi…

Una noche recibí una llamada desde Japón, era de parte de Yoh, decía que estaba apunto de hacer una reunión en su casa y quería invitarme, no dude un momento en responder que si, me sentía tan solo que seguramente la compañía de mis amigos me sentaría bastante bien, así que sin pensarlo dos veces tome el primer vuelo a Japón.

El viaje había sido demasiado extraño… mas de lo que quería admitir, durante aquel vuelvo había sentido una presencia inquietante, pero a la vez familiar.

Al llegar a Tokio me fui de inmediato a la pensión EN, al llegar allí, Yoh me recibió amablemente, pero había algo en su mirada que era inquietante, parecía confundido como si hubiese pasado algo difícil de creer, y pronto me entere de lo que había pasado.

Al llegar a la sala de estar me encontré con el resto de los muchachos, todos reunidos alrededor de una persona.

Tenia la mirada baja y perdida en la distancia, su cabello largo estaba enmarañado y cubierto de sangre y lodo, la ropa la traía harapienta y deshilada y en el pecho tenia una cicatriz en vertical

-H…Hao- dije débilmente, con la voz hecha un hilo por la sorpresa

-Lyserg- intervino Yoh poniéndome la mano en el hombro -se que es difícil volverle a ver… pero por favor no pierdas la calma, el no esta conciente de nuestra presencia-

-a que te refieres Yoh?- pregunte sin entender muy bien el significado de sus palabras, había sido un shock increíble para mi; Yoh guardo silencio y con ademanes me ordeno que me sentara cosa que accedí casi de inmediato

-mira Lyserg, no sabemos como es que Hao permanece con vida, pero tampoco creas que salio del todo ileso, parece n o recordar absolutamente nada, ni siquiera quien es o quienes somos, le dije que se llama Hao y que es m hermano, pero, es todo lo que sabe… hace tres días Anna y yo lo encontramos vagando por el templo de la diosa de Funbari, accedió a venir con nosotros pero desde entonces no ha dicho nada, creo que esta mas que confundido, no sabe absolutamente nada… fue por eso que les llame… no se hacer- Yoh parecía seriamente perturbado

-deberías de comentárselo a tus padres Yoh- comento Len en un susurro, aun dudando de sus propias palabras

-no Len, aun no, ellos querrán matarlo ahora que tiene la oportunidad, pero… Hao es mi hermano, es mi otra mitad, n o puedo entregarlo a mis padres, al menos no en ese estado-

La imponente figura de Hao Asakura en mis recuerdos se iba desmoronando lentamente al verlo allí, ahora aquella persona parecía débil, un cascaron que guardaba un alma rota de todo lo que algún día había sido

-yo… no se que sea lo correcto…- intervine ante el silencio de todos los demás, quería recuperar a aquel poderoso shaman, pero, aquello significaba que el asesino de mis padres volviera.

-quiero que mi hermano se quede aquí- comento Yoh a pesar de las miradas de Anna- pero también temo lo que pueda pasar si es que llegase a recuperar la memoria ¿entienden ahora?-

-si claro Yoh… nos quedaremos aquí el tiempo que sea necesario- dijo Horo-Horo

Yo quería quedarme por otras razones, quería estar cerca de Hao, mucho mas ahora parecía tan indefenso, pero los demás parecían no verlo de la misma manera en la que yo lo hacia, lo veían con odio, esperando el momento en que atacara, esperando siempre lo peor, era comprensible, después de todo había sido un terrible asesino.

Pero o lo quería para mi, quería a Hao, deseaba que fuera mió, de alguna manera lo necesitaba tanto como el necesitaba el necesitaba de alguien.

Los días pasaban y el shaman de fuego seguía sin decir o hacer nada, y eso era algo que yo no podía resistir; una mañana el shaman de fuego miraba el ambiente, aun distan te a todo

-buenos dais Hao- Hao volteo a verme, tenia a su mirada perdida, sus ojos oscuros habían perdido todo el briíllo y la vida

- ¿Quién?- pregunto difícilmente, el escuchar su voz, aunque fuese tan solo un susurro me traía distintas sensaciones; parecía que le costaba trabajo articular las palabras

-soy Lyserg Diethel- le dije ante su pregunta, Hao seguía mirándome, clavando sus ojos en mi, como si quisiera gravar mi imagen en su cabeza vacía

- Lys…Lys…-

-no te esfuerces en decir mi nombre completo, dime tan solo Lys si se te facilita-

-Lys- dijo con la voz hecha un hilo, pero sonaba feliz, era una voz tranquila, todo rastro de maldad parecía haberse esfumado completamente de aquella melodiosa voz.

Hao alzo la mirada para ver el cielo, este estaba azul y despejado

-Lys… ayudar?-

Aquella pregunta me extraño, Hao Asakura estaba pidiendo mi ayuda, aquel hombre que no se doblegaba nunca ante nada ni nadie, pedía mi ayuda, con la voz quebradiza y el alma hecha jirones

-si Hao, voy a ayudarte-

-Yoh bueno…- Hao hizo una pausa y movió la cabeza en forma de negación - demás… no-

Ahora entendía muchas cosas, Yoh había sido muy buena persona con Hao, considerando que era su hermano y el carácter tan amable de este, pero era lógico que los demás no tratarán tan bien a Hao Asakura, después de todo hacia muchísimo que se había convertido en el mal más perfecto, había causado daños irreparables a todos

-lys… bueno?-

Las palabras confusas de Hao me llenaron los ojos de lagrimas, sin pensarlo abrase a Hao, yo lloraba aunque aun no entiendo del todo porque, entonces aquella persona no se si contagiada por mis lagrimas o por el hecho de que también tenia sentimientos atrapados, fuese lo que fueses, el "terrible" Hao Asakura dejo caer una fina lagrima, y después otra y otra, cada una mas dolorosa que la anterior, entonces me di cuenta que aquella persona de verdad sufría, mas que todos nosotros, mas de lo que pudiésemos imaginar, Hao Asakura estaba sufriendo mucho, lo abrase con mas fuerza pero con cuidado de no hacerle daño, acaricie su cabello intentando reconfortarlo un poco, sabia que era la primera vez en muchos años que aquel shaman mostraba sus sentimientos, aun mas sus lagrimas, seque aquellas delicadas y finas lagrimas hasta que hubiese dejado de llorar, hasta que todos sus sentimientos guardados durante años al fin salieran hasta que se hubiese cansado y se hubiera quedado dormido en mi regazo

-oh Hao, no esperaba esto… pero duerme tranquilo que de ahora en adelante y velare tus sueños… Porque te amo Hao-

El viento soplo trayendo calma, el aire trae consigo el aroma de las flores que acaban de romper sus botones, mientras que yo solo pudiera admirar lo apuesto que era el joven que estaba dormido sobre mis piernas, yo lo amaba e iba a hacer lo que fuera para ayudarlo…

**FIN DEL CAPITULO I **

**Desquicias de Wolfgang Hime **

Hoshi: ossu gente bonita les ha gustado el primer Cáp. de este nuevo ficc? Yo espero que si (hace una reverencia) les agradezco por leerlo

Hana: la idea de "con las alas de mi corazón" surgió en una noche en la que intentábamos escapar de Avalon -U

Hoshi: bueno, en todos los ficcs que he leído

Hana: y valla que son muchos

Hoshi: bueno decía... en todos los ficcs que he leído sobre Hao x Lys siempre Hao es el que mas se esfuerza, siempre es la parte fuerte que quiere proteger a su Lys

Hana: de manera que Hoshi y yo hemos decidido cambiar un poquitin las cosas

Hoshi: de allí surge la idea de "con las alas de mi corazón" esperamos mi doble ganger y yo los disfruten

_Doble-Ganger, según las leyendas el d.g es la otra parte de alma de una persona, es decir si la persona es buena el d.g será malo, como Hoshi es very evil, hana es una niña llena de ternura, una persona no apta para diabéticos _

NO COPIES SE ORIGINA TE LO DICE HOSHI


	2. Capitulo II

Con las alas de mi corazón

Hola gente bonita, antes de empezar les debo una disculpa por tardar tanto tiempo en actualiza, pero entiéndanme mi maquina se murió y es rara la ocasión en la que Wen-chan me preste su lap top así que bien, aprovechemos que la chica se fue para hacer esto jajaja :P

**Capitulo II: Dulce Locura **

Había pasado unas cuantas semanas desde que llegue a la casa Asakura, y aunque el estado de Hao aun era un tanto patético se veía mucho mas mejorado, ya había recuperado un color saludable, había accedido a comer lo cual me alegraba puesto que si seguía ayunando le haría mal a su cuerpo.

Pero a pesar del mejorable cambio de su salud Hao aun seguía ausente, ausente con todos excepto con su hermano y conmigo, yo estaba feliz de que me considerara una buena persona con él, pero había comenzado a despertar sospechas con el resto de los habitantes de la pensión "En"

Se suponía que yo por mucho tiempo había guardado un profundo odio a aquel shaman, y aquellas muestras de bondad hacia el asesino de mis padres extrañaba a mis compañeros

Pero a pesar de todo escuchar las débiles palabras de Hao me tranquilizaban, hacían que olvidara el mundo entero, y solo me concentraba en él, en su suave cabello largo, en sus penetrantes ojos oscuros que en aquel momento carecían de vida, en su piel blanquecina y en su cuerpo…

El mal mas terrible se había convertido en un ser lleno de bondad e inocencia pero los demás no lo entendían, aun esperaban que aquella frágil alma los atacar en cualquier momento, cosa que no haría, que yo sabia perfectamente que aquello no pasaría; mientras mas lo pensaba mas deseaba hallar alguna manera de ayudar a Hao, claro que también tenia miedo ¿Cómo no tenerlo si se trataba del mal mas perfecto?

Durante los siguientes días le enseñe a Hao lo primordial y me alegraba de que le pusiera gran empeño a aprender, que siguiera con gran interés cada sonido de mi voz, cada imagen que le mostraba, y todo aquello que le enseñaba.

Una noche había acompañado a Hao hasta que se durmiese; el terrible shaman de fuego ahora parecía un niño pequeño que necesitaba mi ayuda; la puerta corrediza se abrió y apareció Yoh ya con su yukata puesta.

-Lyserg…-

-Yoh ¿sucede algo malo?- Yoh movió la cabeza en forma de negación y se sentó a mi lado, paso la vista por su hermano y luego la dirigió a mi

-te gusta verdad?-

Me sonroje mas de lo que no me había sonrojado nunca; cosa que Yoh noto rápidamente a pesar de la oscuridad.

-ya veo- dijo poniendo una dulce sonrisa en su rostro –me llamo la atención que lo trataras de esa manera tan amable, cuando me puse a pensarlo detenidamente me di cuenta, era algo tan obvio que me sorprendí a mi mismo de no haberme dado cuenta antes-

-no le dirás a los demás ¿verdad?-

-estate tranquilo Lyserg… no les diré nada si no quieres pero ¿estas consiente de que si Hao recupera la memoria…-

-lose- corte antes de que Yoh continuara; había comenzado a odia que los muchachos hablasen tan mal de Hao a pesar de que ahora no tenia la culpa de nada

-Lyserg…- dijo Yoh con su voz tranquila y llena de júbilo y alegría

-creo que es una locura- dije yo al fin- una locura, pero una dulce locura, la mas hermosa de todas las locuras, bendita sea la locura! Yoh yo amo a Hao… y aunque estoy consiente de que es el mas cruel asesino, y pero aun, el asesino de mis padres- solté un sollozo y una lagrima, aun me dolía el hecho de no haber podido hacer nada por mis padres –yo lo amo Yoh! Y hare cualquier cosa por él-

-tus sentimientos de verdad son sinceros, Lyserg siempre vas a contar con tus amigos, cero que deberías decírselo a los muchachos…-

-si tienes razón…-

Yoh me dio las buenas noches y se retiro a descansar, para aquel entonces compartía habitación con Anna, Horo-Horo y Len dormían en otra (n/a: que hará allí jajaja)

Me quede allí, observando a aquella frágil alma; disfrutando de mi dulce locura; estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que fuera por él…

A la mañana siguiente desperté y reuní a Yoh y los muchachos, había algo muy importante que tenia que decirles

-muchachos- las palabras se atoraban en mi boca, sentía como la oz se me quedaba y tenia un profundo miedo a la reacción de mis compañeros, pero eran mucho mas fuertes mis sentimientos hacia Hao.- hay algo muy importante que tiene que saber- respire como si fuera la primera vez que lo hacia- Hao…. Es…es… el es la persona mas importante para mi- había hablado con la voz hecha un hilo, me encogí de hombros y me puse tan rojo que parecía un tomate, mis amigos me miraban con interés, Yoh como de costumbre despreocupado fascinado mirando el espacio, Horo-Horo parecía intentar reprimir una burla, pero sus ojos lucían preocupados; Len Tao lleno de odio en sus ojos, pero también confundido.

Hubo un silencio por un largo rato, ni los muchachos ni yo sabíamos exactamente que decir.

-Hao es un asesino- dijo al fin Len

-Lose…- allí venia nuevamente ese discurso, la noche anterior Yoh había querido decirlo, y yo lo había pensado tantas veces que ya estaba cansado de él

-esta es mi locura- dije con toda la decisión del mundo –quiero vivirla, mi locura, mi dulce locura, al principio me odiaba a mi mismo por amar a tan cruel sujeto, a tan terrible asesino; al asesino de mis padres. Pero mientras más lo negaba; me daba cuenta de que lo necesitaba; y menos podía estar sin él-

-tus palabras son sinceras…- dijo Len, ahora sin expresión era tranquila

-suerte- me comento Horo, mientras me daba unas palmadas en la espalda. Me sentí aliviado, como si todo el peso del mundo se hubiera desaparecido, y aquello no solo me había beneficiado a mi, sino que también había resultado ser bueno para Hao, mis amigos al igual que había hecho yo habían decidido perdonarlo de todos los males que había cometido, después de todo ahora no estaba consiente de ellos.

Yoh y los muchachos habían entendido perfectamente mi locura y parecían apoyarla.

El viento soplaba con suavidad; pero con las suficientes fuerzas como para llevarse consigo todos mis problemas; Salí al patio de la pensión "En", allí se encontraba Hao sentado, con una mariposa posada en la cabeza; aquella era una imagen tan tierna que sin duda alguna era conmovedora

-hola Hao-

-lys!!!- sonrió Hao, desde hacia dos días había recuperado un poco de brillo en los ojos; los ojos mas hermosos y puros de todos, con los cuales miraba lleno de curiosidad.

Para mi nada podía salir mal, o al menos eso era lo que pensaba. Lo que no sabia era que desde hacia días alguien nos estaba vigilando. Un hombre rubio ojiazul estaba ofuscado en las sombras.

-de manera que Hao Asakura permanece con vida… es nuestro deber castigar a la maldad-

El hombre se esfumo sin dejar rastro alguno, lo que ninguno de nosotros sabia era que terribles cosas estaban apunto de suceder.

FIN DEL CAPITULO II

desquicias de Wolfgang Hime

Hoshi: hola gente bonita!! Espero que se la hayan pasado muy bien! Pues Hoshi-chan ha estado teniendo un poco de problemas con respecto a la maquina, así que espero que comprendan que no he podido actualizar -.-U, pero bueno, al menos espero que el capitulo haya valido la pena

Hana: es bueno saber la cantidad de gente que dejo reviews a este ficc, y que por sobretodo les haya gustado la idea!!! Pues si efectivamente, ustedes saben que las cosas no se van a quedar así, y que tarde o temprano Hao tendrá que recordar, pero ya no les digo nada o les arruinare el ficc!!!

Hoshi: espero que estén pendientes al siguiente capitulo, agradezco de todo corazón que lean esta historia que surgió en mis momentos de ocio!!!.

No copies se original te lo dice Hoshi


	3. Capitulo III

Con las alas de mi corazón

**CAPITULO III: DETRÁS DE TUS OJOS**

Hace tiempo, cuando era pequeño, mi madre me dijo una vez "nunca digas adiós", aun no entiendo que es lo que trataba de decirme, cuando Hao asesino a mis padres, yo hubiera dado lo que fuera por haber podido despedirme de ellos.

Es curiosa la forma en la que transcurre el mundo, la vida misma, por años haba guardado un profundo rencor hacia Hao Asakura, había asesinado a mis padres por el simple hecho de que no habían querido contribuir con sus sucias ambiciones, mis padres habían sido gente buena, y habían muerto sin razón alguna.

En cambio Hao Asakura, que había sido un cruel asesino, pese a todos los esfuerzos de todos nosotros había sobrevivido…en otras circunstancias eso me hubiera devastado al saber que ese terrible asesino permanecía con vida.

Y ahora… ahora daba gracias que Hao permaneciera en este mundo, a mi lado, pero… eso aun no quitaba que yo me preguntara porque los Grandes Espíritus le habían dado una segunda oportunidad, porque eso era precisamente, le habían otorgado la oportunidad de empezar de cero, olvidando por completo su atroz pasado, y todos los terribles males que había cometido… quizá era una coincidencia… pero ¿de verdad existen las coincidencias… o todo es mediante un destino?

No había dormido bien durante noches enteras, sentía que algo malo estaba apunto de suceder, algo verdaderamente desastroso.

Abrace a Hao esperando que tan solo fuesen malos presentimientos y no más, quería brindarle seguridad y mi protección, quizá no era una persona fuerte, pero haría que hiciera falta para mantenerlo a salvo.

Claro estaba que el no sospechaba de nada, aun estaba perdido en sus pensamientos y en la nada, aun me asustaba que el pudiese recuperar la memoria y dejarme; pero era más fuerte en mi el pensamiento de que aun no iba a llegar ese momento…

-hoy hace un buen día, deberíamos dar un paseo Hao- el cielo resplandecía mientras el viento soplaba.

Hao me sonrió de la manera más dulce mientras movía la cabeza en forma de afirmación, lo había echo de tal manera que su largo cabello se movía de una alegre forma.

Me sonroje ante aquella angelical figura, Hao tomo mis manos y volvió a sonreír. Salimos rumo al templo de la diosa de Funbari, Hao no me soltó ni un solo momento lo cual m e alegro mucho, su tacto era calido y quería disfrutarlo todo l que fuese posible, lo quería solamente para mi.

Nos sentamos en una banca en cuanto vi que Hao parecía cansado, era algo normal, después de todo el shaman de fuego había perdido gran parte de su salud.

-¿estas bien Hao-chan?- pregunte, Hao me miro despreocupado

-san- y volvió a sonreírme mi pecho se aceleraba y por puro impulso abrace a Hao con cuidado de no hacerle daño

-te amo- le susurre al oído pero en realidad no creo que allá entendido con exactitud el significado de mis palabras

Pase mis manos por su suave cabello y después por su rostro, sus ojos reflejaban un poco de confusión, el estaba paralizado, su figura simplemente me causaba ternura, tanto que no pude resistir el impulso de besarlo tiernamente en los labios. Probando finalmente su exquisito sabor, su tan inimaginable dulzor.

Cuando me separe de él Hao tenia las mejillas ardientes, pero no se separo demasiado de mi, aun sentía su aliento calido cerca de mi rostro, aun podía saborear su calida fragancia

Puse mi mano en su cintura y lo bese nuevamente, no es que quisiera aprovecharme de el, es solo que en verdad deseaba hacerlo, no podía evitarlo, su mirada era calda y sus labios me parecían irresistibles

-es bonito- murmuro Hao

-¿Qué?- pregunte sin entender muy bien el significado de sus palabras

-es bonito- volvió a decir - estar contigo-

Me sonroje antes sus palabras, el viento movía con delicadeza el largo cabello de mi amado Hao

Íbamos regresando a la pensión En, había comenzado a atardecer y si llegábamos tarde a la cena Anna iba a enojarse con nosotros.

Apenas me daba cuenta que pese a todo Hao no había cambiado del todo, y su forma de caminar era la clara muestra, Hao caminaba con la cabeza en alto, con pasos firmes y llenos de seguridad, muchas veces yo había visto ese andar, desde lejos, esperando lo peor, pero ahora era tranquilizante, puesto Hao cada día iba recuperando salud y también hablaba cada día más y comprendía mejor las cosas, seria cuestión de muy poco tiempo para que se recuperara completamente.

Hao se paro en seco lo cual hizo que lo imitara, no entendía la reacción que había tenido, Hao parecía preocupado se aferro a mi brazo buscando protección.

Una sombra apareció junto a nosotros, ahora fui yo el que se lleno de pánico, conocía perfectamente a aquella persona. Un hombre de cabellos rubios, unos vacíos ojos azules que te miraban detrás de unas gafas cuadradas, vestía con un uniforme blanco y la insignia de los X-LAWS, marco…

Solté un débil grito mientas Marco se acercaba a nosotros, si había alguien que de verdad me aterraba era precisamente el comandante Marco.

Ahora era yo quien tomaba con fuerza a Hao, tenía miedo, demasiado como para poder reaccionar de otra manera.

-vaya, vaya, vaya- dijo Marco acercándose a nosotros- pero si es el pequeño traidor Lyserg Diethel, y miren eso- Marco soltó una carcajada- pero si es el "gran" Hao Asakura, parece que el shaman de fuego ahora es solo un bebido llorón-

Solté a Hao y me puse delante de él, justo entre él y Marco, no iba a dejar que este le hiciera daño

-no eres rival contra mi Lyserg Diethel- Marco saco su arma lo cual solo podía significar problemas

-estupido- dijo una voz detrás de mi, gire un poco la cabeza, llevándome una gran sorpresa, hao aprecia ser el mismo de antes

- n toques a Lyserg- de la nada apareció el Espíritu de Fuego y Marco salio huyendo antes de que algo malo pasara

No tardo mucho para que el Over Soul del Espíritu de Fuego desapareciera y Hao cállese inconciente.

Inmediatamente corrí a socórrelo, me había impresionado por un momento volver a ver a mi amado shaman de fuego, pero n niego que también me aterro.

Era lógico que ha se hubiese desmayado, después de todo su cuerpo aun no estaba totalmente sano. El corazón se me encogió, yo pensaba que Hao había perdido todos sus poderes y por ende al Espíritu de Fuego pero ahora había comprendido que solo no era capaz de convocarlos a voluntad.

Cargue a Hao en mi espalda y lo lleve de regreso a la pensión En, no estaba seguro si contarles a los muchachos que en realidad Hao conservaba sus poderes puesto que volverían a desconfiar de él, de modo que al final decidí guardármelo en secreto

- ¿Dónde?- Hao abrió los ojos nuevamente hasta ya entrada la noche, sus profundos ojos oscuros volvían a parecer vacíos y perdidos, el aura de Hao volvía a ser pura y tranquila.

-¿Qué paso?- pregunto Hao con dificultad incorporándose para pararse

-te insolaste y caíste desmayado- le mentí a Hao, no quería angustiarlo y mucho menos podía decirle que haba convocado al Espíritu de Fuego, aun no estaba listo para saberlo

-ya veo- Hao sonrió, detrás de sus ojos aun podía ver a aquel terrible asesino, aun podía ver rastro de aquella imponente figura… pero se iba desvaneciendo lentamente.

Me preocupaba el hecho de que ha aun tuviese todos sus terribles poderes, de modo que no podía dejar que Yoh o los demás lo supieran, ni supieran el mismo Hao debía saberlo.

Alrededor de la meda noche de aquel día todavía estaba despierto, velando los sueños de Hao, yo pensaba en mil cosas, era seguro que tardé o temprano Marco iba a volver a atacar ahora que tenía la oportunidad.

Tenia que proteger a Hao a como diese lugar y al mismo tiempo evitar que volviese a perder el control y volviera a convocar al Espíritu de Fuego

Se perfectamente que lo había hecho inconcientemente y probablemente sin saber como, pero, aun cabía la posibilidad de que si sus poderes aun estaban en el sin que lo supiese lo mismo podía pasar con todos sus recuerdos.

Pero o iba a perder mis esperanzas por un incidente, aun tenia todo un mundo maravilloso que mostrarle a Hao, pase mi mano por su rostro y le robe un bese a mi amado dormido. Me recte a su lado y lo abrace después irremediablemente caí dormido.

**FIN DEL CAPITULO III **

**DESQUICIAS DE WOLFGANG HIME**

Hoshi: hola gente!!!! Que bueno verles…. Bueno, me alegro que les este gustando este ficc!!! La verdad esto es tan solo parte de mis momentos de ocio; así bueno no se quejen si es una historia tan extraña, comprendan que la escribo entre clases con cuidado de que los profesores no me cachen :P

Hana: así que si hay cualquier cosa loca no se angustien que así de loca es mi imaginación

Hoshi: jajaja si eso

Hana: no se como sacas tan buenas calificaciones chica

Hoshi: bueno creo que estoy protegida por los Grandes Espíritus jajaja bueno, las cosas por ahora estan bien en mis ficc así que no se angustien hay Hoshi para rato… lo malo es que mi amiga chii se fue de la escuela y si me atoro no hay quien me ayude

Hana: estoy yo

Hoshi: si pero no cuenta, jajaja bueno oneechan se que estés donde estés va a seguir leyendo mi yaoi

Hana: bueno pasando a otras cosas agradecemos todos sus reviews, de verdad su apoyo nos ayuda a continuar.

Hoshi: bueno, bueno, creo que es todo por ahora chicas, así que las dejo bye bye

Hana: bye bye

No copies se original te lo dice Hoshi


	4. Capitulo IV

♫ _**FELICIDADES MARYN-CHAN!!! SIGUE CUMPLIENDO MUCHOS AÑOS MÁS!! FELICES 17 **_♫

**CAPITULO IV. SOMBRA DE TI**

Después de que Marco intentara atacarnos y Hao hubiese convocado al Espíritu de Fuego, mi adorado shaman de fuego pareció recuperar rápidamente su salud, su vitalidad…

Desde entonces Hao no había tenido problema alguno al hablar, de hecho ahora hablaba fluidamente y casi sin parar, al parecer lo disfrutaba, después de todo y ahora que lo pensaba Hao en realidad nunca haba tenido la oportunidad de conversar con verdaderos amigos

—Lyserg me acompañas por las compras? — aun así Hao intentaba pasar la mayor parte de su tiempo a mi lado, aun se sentía inseguro de si mismo y del mundo entero a su alrededor, aun para mi era un niño pequeño que necesitaba mi ayuda

—Lyserg— me llamo Hao ya de regreso —¿podrías hablarme de mi pasado? —

Se me encogió el corazón ante la petición de Hao, no quería ser yo el que le hablase de aquello

— No puedo— dije al fin en un susurro

—porque no? tan malo ha sido lo que me paso para que perdiese la memoria? —

—lo importante es que estas bien— le sonreí intentando que Hao olvidara su pregunta

No estoy seguro de que hubiese funcionado pero Hao no volvió a preguntarme nada respecto a su pasado en el transcurso del camino.

Aun tenía mis dudas sobre contarle o no a Yoh sobre lo que había pasado, si Marco nos había atacado era porque tenía algo en mente y no se iba a dar por vencido tan fácilmente, y era justo eso lo que me preocupaba.

Pero también cabía la posibilidad que nada de esto parara y a pesar de que era mínima me aferraba a aquella idea desesperadamente.

—Lyserg— me llamo Hao — se que ahora no lo recuerdo pero ¿exactamente que relación llevamos tu y yo?—

Me sonroje ante aquella pregunta, aunque esta fuese mi oportunidad de decirle a Hao lo que sentía por el, algo en mi me decía que no seria justo

—Solo amigos— le mentí puesto tampoco podía decirle que lo que nos unía era el terrible hecho de que hubiese asesinado a mis padres

—Ah— dijo Hao soltando un suspiro, parecía desilusionado

—sucede algo malo? —pregunte al darme cuenta de la profunda tristeza que reflejaba el semblante de Hao

—nada en absoluto.. Es solo que— Hao dejo esas palabras suspendidas en el aire, como si no pudiese encontrar las que le debían seguir

Le sonreí y el hizo lo mismo, pero aprecia una sonrisa vacía, no lo pensé mucho para abrazarme a Hao, yo sonreía con tranquilidad

—Lyserg— volvió a llamarme —me gusta estar contigo.. Demasiado.. Más que solo amigos ¿es correcto? —

—claro que es correcto, todos tenemos toda clase de sentimientos, y sean hacia la persona que sean, siempre son correctos y es importante que los disfrutemos—

—te gusto yo a ti? — me pregunto Hao, ah… si tan solo pudieran haberlo visto.. Tenia la cabeza un poco gacha, encogido de hombros, con las mejillas ardiendo debido al color que habían adquirido, el cabello le tapada la mirada

Tome su rostro y lo alce un poco de modo que sus ojos se cruzasen con los míos. Me miraba acobardado, un poco confundido, lo acerque suavemente hasta besarlo.

Mordí con suavidad el labio inferior de Hao preguntando si podía profundizar aquel beso. Hao abrió un poco más la boca dejando que mi lengua jugase con sus dientes y rozase la de el. El beso que en un principio había sido tierno ahora se había vuelto de verdad apasionado.

No quería separme de aquella unión tan perfecta que me había hecho sentir tan bien, pero por desgracia mis pulmones pedían a gritos un poco de oxigeno lo cual hizo que me separase de Hao.

—seguimos siendo amigos? — pregunto Hao con al voz inocente pero a la vez seductora. Lo abrace por la cintura, pese a que Hao era más alto que yo y también mayor y más fuerte

—como tu desees—le dije al oído de manera juguetona

—Quiero entonces que seas mió— me susurro Hao volví a besarlo mientras mis manos se filtraban por debajo de su capa

El viento entraba por la ventana de la habitación en la cual nos encontrábamos, el viento traía consigo el aroma de las flores.

La mirada de Hao era intensa, sus mejillas estaban coloradas, me acerque muchos más a el, besándolo de tal manera que fuese quedando recostado en el piso.

Su respiración era agitada y su aliento calido, yo quería que fuese solo mió, mucho más ahora que sabia perfectamente que Hao también había comenzado a sentir algo por mi.

Lo llene con un mar de besos mientras el se dejaba llevar por todas aquella sensaciones al tiempo que su capa se deslizaba por su cuerpo dejando al descubierto su pecho, acaricie con delicadeza el cuerpo de Hao, el cual estaba marcado por sus músculos que eran la prueba clara de los entrenamientos a los que se había sometido por años.

Mis manos danzaron en la cicatriz que Hao tenia en el pecho, aun no podía creer que hubiese sobrevivido al a taque de Yoh.

El cabello suave de Hao estaba disperso por el piso, su capa había terminando por mucho lejos de el.

Lo abrase levantándolo un poco, mirándolo a los ojos, lo solté sorprendido y automáticamente retrocedí un poco. Sus ojos habían estado llenos de fuego, como cuando aquel terrible shaman mataba, un escalofrió recorrió mi espalda al recordad esa misma mirada en Hao el día de la muerte de mis padres, una fina lagrima escurrió por mi mejilla

—sucedió algo? —pregunto Hao dejado corre ahora el una lagrima, apenas me daba cuenta de la forma tan cruel en que le había tratado, peor no había podido evitarlo, aun había en mi cierto miedo a aquel terrible asesino.

—No ha sido nada— me volví a acerca a el y con mi lengua recorrí el camino que había marcado su lagrima

—entonces porque te has alejado de mi? — me pregunto aquello de una forma tan suplicante que me fue difícil no gritarle la verdad y pedirle perdón, hice mi mayor esfuerzo por contenerlo, sus ojos cristalinos eran cubiertos por una capa de finas lagrimas, no podía decirle que nuevamente había visto a aquel terrible asesino detrás de si…

Le bese nuevamente intentando enmendar el error que había comentado, me sentía miserable por haberle tratado de esa manera

—La cena esta servida— llamo la voz de Yoh detrás de la puerta corrediza de la habitación

—Lo siento— le susurre al oído, Hao asintió con la cabeza conteniendo las lagrimas que querían escapar de sus ojos. Se que para el lo que yo había hecho no tenia ninguna explicación lógica, y le debía una disculpa… sobre todo una explicación…

**Fin del Cáp. 4 **


	5. Capitulo V

Capitulo 5: inquilinos

No podía mirar a hao a los ojos, no es que temiese volver a mirar al terrible asesino, sino que lo que pasaba era que no tenia el valor suficiente para mirar esos ojos tristes, había cometido un error terrible, y lo pero de todo era que no tenia la fuerza para enmendarlo.

Hao había permanecido triste desde entonces, y me partía el corazón puesto que venia siendo mi culpa

—lyserg, sucedió algo malo entre tu y mi hermano? —Yoh había notado aquella tristeza en el semblante de su hermano. Me encogí de hombros y me sonroje para contarle lo que había sucedido días antes, me avergoncé ante la idea de tener que contarle a Yoh todo lo que había sucedido pero tenia que contárselo

—Bueno— las palabras se me atoraban en la garganta, no podía contárselo

—Lo has besado verdad— intuyo Yoh el rubor de mis mejillas aumento considerablemente

—Ya veo—continuo Yoh—¿pero entonces que ha pasado? —

Desvié la mirada hacia la ventana y después nuevamente a Yoh ¿Cómo describirle lo que había visto tras los ojos de Hao?

Solté un suspiro al no saber con precisión como debía contárselo

—me pareció ver los ojos del terrible asesino— dije al fin, Yoh me sonrió amablemente

—quizá allá sido así, Lyserg no debes olvidar que Hao aun es Hao—

Cuanta razón tenia Yoh Asakura, a veces me impresionaba lo mucho que me ayudaba, cuando lo conocí parecía un muchacho despistado, pero se fijaba en todo lo que lo rodeaba.

Encontré a Hao sentado en el borde del pasillo, me acerque a el haciendo el menor ruido posible.

—Adivina quien soy— le dije tapándole los ojos

—Lyserg!—dijo el alegremente mientras quitaba mis manos de sus ojos y me abrazaba jovialmente —ya no estas molesto con migo? — pregunto como lo hacen los niños pequeños cuando han molestado a su madre y no saben el porque

—No estoy molesto contigo— le respondí mirándolo a los ojos

—entonces?... porque te has detenido aquel día? — era mas que obvio que no le podía decir la verdad

—No te puedo decir— dije al fin bajando la mirada, rehuyendo los ojos de Hao

—No importa— Hao sonrió como si ya no le preocupase en absoluto el mundo entero, como si se concentrase tan solo en mi rostro sonrojado

—Me gustas mucho, te amo— Hao me abrazo con fuerza

La campañilla del timbre se había hecho sonar a la lejanía, seguido de los pasos acelerados de Yoh, ayude a hao a levantase y fuimos a ver quien había llegado

En el umbral de la puerta estaban parados dos jóvenes que simplemente me resultaban desconocidos, ambos debían tener mas o menos nuestra edad, iban vestidos con una gabardina negra, la chica llevaba el cabello castaño claro, los ojos verdes esmeralda, en la cabeza unos googles y en el cuello el amuleto de una estrella, traía puestos además de la gabardina una falda rosa y unas botas del mismo color que en el tobillo tenían unas las negras, a su lado un joven con el cabello largo y castaño oscuro, sus ojos eran de un color rojizo, vestía totalmente de negro exceptuando la camisa que era color rojo, su expresan era fría

—si? — pregunto Yoh confundido; por su expresión era claro que tampoco sabia quienes eran aquellos jóvenes

—soy Hoshi Wolfgang Hime—comento la chica —y este es Akuma Faiyami— la chica metió las manos a sus bolsas buscando algo, después saco un pedazo de papel, aprecia ser un volante lo desdoblo y lo mostró a Yoh, lo poco que podíamos ver mostraba claramente que era una especie de propaganda de la pensión En —dice que tiene cuartos disponibles, y me llama la atención lo de las aguas termales, queremos hablar con el administrador, pensamos quedarnos una temporada—

No tardo mucho, en realidad fracciones de segundo para que Anna apareciera en el vestíbulo

—bienvenidos a las aguas termales de funbari! — Anna hizo pasar a los dos jóvenes y los condujo al comedor donde comenzó a explicarles las reglas, claro estaba que como ellos iban a pagar su estancia no iban a intervenir en nuestros tormentosos quehaceres

—hola! — Nos saludo la chica una vez que Anna se marchara de regreso a su habitación a ver la TV y comer galletas de arroz — soy Hoshi—

—Voy a salir princesa— susurro el muchacho que acompañaba a la chica

—no te alejes demasiado Akuma— ella lo siguió con la mirada un momento, después volvió a clavar sus ojos verdes en nosotros—nombres!!! —

—eh?—

—sus nombres! ¿Cómo se llaman? —

—Lyserg Diethel —

—siguiente!! —

—ha… Hao Asakura—

Había algo inquietante en la mirada de aquella chica, no me dejaba tranquilo, como si cierta demencia se ocultase tras ese bonito color esmeralda

—ustedes son pareja? — pregunto la niña inclinándose un poco a manera de juego. Me sonroje de tal manera que mis mejillas ardían con intensidad —OH su-su creo que si… que lindo—

La chica subió las escaleras llevando consigo unas cajas. No tardo en que Akuma regresara con más cajas y cerrara la puerta corrediza

—Lo hemos encontrado— murmuro el ojirojo en su habitación

—maldito x-laws!! Ese niño ingles!! No se que le haya hecho para que Hao actué de esa manera—

—calma niña… ya lo encontramos y eso es lo que cuenta, ahora solo falta que recupere su memoria—

La chica sonrió tras el comentario de su compañero mientras sacaba un guante con la insignia "Hao"

—Mi shaman de fuego va a regresar y no hay nada ni nadie que puede hacer algo al respecto—

El viento comenzaba a traer el aire frió, mientras nosotros no teníamos la mas mínima idea de lo que estaba apunto de suceder, sin imaginar que aquellos jóvenes a los que Anna había dado posada nos ocasionarían problemas que jamás hubiésemos imaginado.

Hao dormía en mi regazo, ajeno a todo recuerdo que pudiese haber tenido de aquellas personas…

Fin del capitulo 5


	6. Capitulo VI

**Capítulo VI: sueños y recuerdos**

Desperté y los vidrios de la habitación estaban empañados, comenzaba a acercarse la época de frio, Hao dormía a mi lado, acurrucado como duermen los gatitos.

Hacia una semana que habían llegado Hoshi y Akuma a la pensión En, la chica parecía simpática, llena de energía, siempre alegre y jovial, parecía que disfrutaba al hablar, Akuma por el contrario me daba mala espina, había algo en el que no me dejaba tranquilo, casi no hablaba y cuando lo hacía era con una voz fría y gélida que me causaba escalofríos, sus penetrantes ojos rojos parecían carecer de vida, y tenía un aura muy pesada… casi maligna, me intranquilizaba, pero, parecía que nadie más podía notarlo, quizá solo era mi imaginación.

Además tenía mejores cosas de que preocuparme, por ejemplo, había comenzado a sentir nuevamente la inseguridad que sentía cuando me encontraba con los x-laws, lo cual indudablemente solo anunciaba problemas.

Hao despertó, abrió lentamente los ojos, y después soltó un bostezo mientras se incorporaba tallándose los soñolientos ojos, parecía que había dormido bastante bien.

— ¿has tenido un buen sueño? –inquirí una vez que Hao hubiese despertado por completo

—El mejor de todos –Hao sonrió sonrojándose un poco

— ¿puedo saber porque? –me había llamado la atención la respuesta de Hao, este solo se encogió de hombros y se limito a sonreír

—porque tú estabas en el –ahora era yo el que sonreía con un rubor en el rostro, me causaba ternura la imagen de Hao que no pude evitar besarlo tiernamente en los labios.

Cuando bajamos el desayuno ya estaba servido, nos sentamos y esperamos la orden de Anna de que podíamos comenzar a comer.

— ¿Por qué se están hospedando en la pensión? –pregunto Horo-Horo a Hoshi y Akuma, la chica sonrió

—Estamos aquí porque tenemos que estar aquí –murmuro Akuma fulminándonos con la mirada como si no quisiera hablar al respecto.

—jeje, lo que quiere decir es que estamos buscando a alguien a quien hemos perdido hace tiempo –intervino la chica, parecía que hablaba muy en serio

— ¿buscan a alguien? –repitió Len como si no creyera bien la cosa

—así es.

— ¿Cómo es? Quizá podamos ayudar en algo –Yoh como de costumbre ofreciendo su ayuda sin esperar nada a cambio, me sorprendía la amabilidad con la cual contaba.

—no gracias, es cosa nuestra, pero en serio, muchas gracias por el ofrecimiento –ella sonrió de manera alegre mientras Akuma se limitaba a mirar a Yoh

— ¿y de donde vienen? –pregunto Hao alegre de participar en la conversación

—deberías de saberlo –murmuro Akuma, Hoshi le había soltado un codazo en las costillas que al parecer solo yo note.

—el es ruso, y yo inglesoalemana.

—Lyserg es ingles! –dijo Hao alegremente mientras me abrazaba juguetonamente, por un momento me pareció ver un rastro de ira en los ojos de ho que desapareció casi de inmediato.

— ¿y su familia? –pregunto Len luego de tomar sus tres vasos de leche

—Yo no tengo familia –mascullo nuevamente Akuma

—wow! Cállate a-chan! –ordeno la chica –mi madre… bueno, ella murió cuando era pequeña, pero mi padre sigue vivo, él es alemán, y es médico –no le di mucha importancia a aquel comentario.

Akuma y Hoshi salieron de la pensión después del desayuno, según ellos para buscar a la persona que necesitaban, Yoh había salido junto con Anna a dar una vuelta mientras que Horo-Horo y Len se iban a encargar de la cena de aquel día, lo cual seguramente terminaría haciéndonos comer comida china.

Yo acompañaba a Hao en el jardín, pasábamos la mayor parte del tiempo en aquel lugar, Hao parecía disfrutar de recostarse en el césped y mirar las nubes pasar lentamente.

—Tuve un sueño hace tiempo –dijo Hao rompiendo el tranquilo silencio –y no lo entiendo bien.

Mire a Hao con curiosidad, atento a sus palabras, el cerro los ojos, como si intentaba recordar a la perfección el sueño del que hablaba.

—el sueño comienza con demasiada gente, gente que no conozco pero que de alguna manera me es familiar, todo parecen tenerme respeto, incluso miedo, estoy en una fogata y hay algo en ella, algo inquietante, algo extraño, un ser impresionante aparece, es de color rojo, y es tan bonito…

Hao lucia en verdad confundido, mientras que sus palabras se habían hecho que me volviese a preocupar, aquel podía haber sido un fragmento de recuerdo de Hao, y si había tenido uno cabía la posibilidad de que más se hicieran presentes, me asustaba el hecho de que Hao recuperara lentamente su memoria, más que anda por el hecho de que temía que al hacerlo, Hao simplemente se alejara de mi.

—Los sueños son en ocasiones así –le dije mientras pasaba mi mano por su rostro –en la gran mayoría de las ocasiones carecen de sentido.

Hao sonrió, parecía conforme con mi respuesta, recordé las palabras que Yoh me había dicho días atrás "Hao siempre será Hao"… pero no podía evitar el miedo que sentía.

No sabía si recuperar sus recuerdos le haría bien o le haría mal, yo quería que de alguna manera Hao recuperara su verdadero carácter, sin la necesidad de que quisiera acabar nuevamente con la humanidad

—Lyserg –me llamo Hao nuevamente – ¿podrías contarme un poco de tu pasado?, quiero saber que tanto participo en él.

Guarde silencio un momento ante las palabras de Hao, era claro que no podía decirle la verdad, pese a que gran parte de mi vida hubiese girado en rededor a él, si se lo contaba iba a ser bastante cruel, no podía arriesgarme

—En realidad no me gusta hablar de mi pasado Hao –le dije, no parecía conforme –pero lo que me importa es mi futuro contigo.

Bese a Hao y este pareció olvidarse de lo que había preguntado, lo cual me alivio un poco, pero, yo aun seguía pensando en cómo iba a confrontarlo cuando se enterase de toda la verdad, al paso que iba era solo cuestión de tiempo para que recuperara sus recuerdos y sus poderes como el shaman de fuego.

Solté un suspiro al no saber lo que iba a suceder, había decidido que fuese lo que fuese debía de estar preparado para lo peor, para cualquier cosa.

Sentí como Hao me abrazo por la espalda tiernamente, sentía su respiración cálida en mi oído, me brindaba tranquilidad, pese al hecho de que fuera recuperando sus recuerdos, pese a que sus poderes iban aflorando, pese a que marco nos buscaba, pese a todo… en aquel momento era mío.

Fin del capitulo VI

Desquicias de Wolfang Hime

Hoshi: wola gente!! Que bueno es verles por acá! Verán que últimamente mi imaginación nse murió, es que vera, hay gente que me ha dicho muchas cosas feas y me ha hecho sentir muy mal TT-TT buaaa quiero agradecerles por esperar tanto, tanto, pero tanto tiempo!! De verdad gracias, dejen que mi imaginación reviva al igual que mi autoestima… sayonara!


	7. Capitulo VII

**Feliz cumpleaños Tamara!! Sigue cumpliendo muchos muchos años más! **

**Capítulo VII: ****Сюрприз***

Durante las siguientes semanas las cosas parecieron volver a una aparente normalidad… Hao no había vuelto a mencionar nada de sus recuerdos que se manifestaban en sueños y de alguna manera eso comenzaba a tranquilizarme bastante. Lo menos que quería era perderlo tan de repente, aun no estaba lo suficientemente preparado para enfrentar la realidad, porque sabía que Hao tarde o temprano iba a recuperar su memoria, era una bomba de tiempo que seguramente, con lo tonto que yo era terminaría por explotarme en las manos, porque desde hacía mucho yo me aferraba a la bomba con ambas manos, como un maniaco.

Me volví amigo de Hoshi al igual que los demás, pero en especial era Hao quien parecía disfrutar de su compañía, me llamaba la atención aquello, puesto Hao me había dicho con frecuencia que estar con Hoshi y Akuma le provocaba una sensación agradable, algo así parecido a la familiaridad, como si ya los conociera de antes, pero obviamente no podía recordarlo, los analice por un largo periodo de tiempo, esperando algún indicio que me indicara que ellos podían ser antiguos seguidores de Hao; pero mis esfuerzos cesaron luego de un tiempo, nunca los había visto yo tampoco, y, habiendo estado en la guardia de los x-laws debería de reconocerlos si ese fuera el caso.

Me gustaba hablar con Hoshi sobre Inglaterra, esa añoranza con la que ella se refería a su país me hacía sentir que no estaba lejos de mi tierra natal, cerca de mis padres…me traía tan buenos recuerdos, aunque también siempre me hacia recordar la muerte de mis padres…

Me hubiera gustado tanto conocer a Hao en otras circunstancias… que no fuesen las reales… que no hubiera sido por la muerte de mis padres, me hubiera gustado apoyarlo en cualquier momento, me hubiera gustado tanto que se fijase el shaman de fuego en mi aunque fuera por un instante en el pasado, quizá así se hubieran podido evitar terribles acontecimientos y muertes en vano.

Por la cabeza siempre me rondaban esa clase de pensamientos; si Hao hubiese conocido a alguien que lo quisiera de verdad quizá lo hubiera hecho entender el verdadero significado del amor… al abrirle las alas de su corazón pudo haber sanado muchas heridas y entonces el demonio de su obsesión hubiera desaparecido.

Ahora que Hao nos tenía a nosotros no parecía haber muestra de el shaman de fuego…

…no, miento. Extrañamente mientras más tiempo pasaba Hao con Hoshi y Akuma mas parecía recuperar su carácter como el shaman de fuego, su carácter fuerte y demandante; Hao sonreía como lo había hecho en el pasado, hablaba con sus aires de superioridad, como si de verdad fuese el emperador del mundo, yo disfrutaba cuando hacia eso, después de todo estaba total y perdidamente enamorado él en todos sus aspectos, hubiera hecho cualquier cosa por verlo feliz, pero negar que también me inquietaba seria mentir; si comenzaba a pensar que él era mejor que toda la raza humana –y no digo que no lo fuera –indudablemente querría hacer algo al respecto con quienes fuese inferiores a él, o al menos con quienes no estuvieran a un nivel aceptable.

Comenzaba a sentir cierto miedo de Hoshi, Hao pasaba gran parte de su tiempo con ella, hablaban de cosas a las que Hao respondía con cierta familiaridad, de lugares a los que yo no estaba seguro de si Hao había estado antes en ellos, de comidas que no sabía que existían; platicaban por horas como si llevaran toda la vida conociéndose, como si tuvieran mucho de qué hablar en compensación del tiempo que habían estado sin verse.

—No veo nada diferente en Hao –me había dicho Len –pero después de todo, tu eres el que lo mira a cada momento desesperadamente –dijo a manera de burla.

—Despreocúpate lys después de todo, si Hao recuperase sus poderes ya lo habríamos notado todos.

Pero yo no podía estar tan seguro de esas palabras de Horo-Horo, Hao había usado sus poderes una vez sin que nadie se diese cuenta, aunque, también existía la posibilidad de que como solo los había usado por una fracción de minutos no hubiese habido cambios en su poder espiritista, de manera que no podía tantear eso a la suerte y esperar que mis amigos se diesen cuenta si algo andaba mal.

— ¿Conoces a Hao de antes Hoshi? –le pregunte una mañana, no sabía si me diría la verdad, si lo conocía era probable que no me soltara la verdad tan fácilmente, pero nada perdía en intentarlo, confiaba en que al menos podría darme cuenta si ella me mentía.

—Debes de tener una impresión equivocada –señalo ella mientras se echaba en los brazos de Akuma –Nunca antes había estado en Japón, espero que eso conteste tu pregunta, no concia a tu Hao.

Ella me sonrió y después cerró los ojos acurrucándose mas en los brazo del castaño, no sabía si confiar o no en sus palabras, su respuesta era bastante sincera, pero vista desde otro punto de vista, el punto de x-laws que aun existía en mi que desconfiaba de todo y por todo, sus palabras habían sido bastantes ambiguas dejando varios puntos de donde podía fugarse algún otro significado.

—Pareces muy preocupado por si conozco o no a Hao –agregó ella al ver mi expresión abatida.

—No es nada, simple curiosidad –me esforcé bastante para que mi rostro se mantuviese en una sonrisa que de verdad pareciera real, Hoshi no dijo nada más y al parecer se quedo dormida en el jardín.

Entre en la pensión encontrándome a Hao en el pasillo que llevaba a mi habitación, al parecer llevaba ya un rato esperando a juzgar por la manera en la que cambiaba su peso de un pie a otro.

— ¿Llevas rato esperando Hao? –le pregunté, el de inmediato me tomo de la mano, sacudió la cabeza en forma de negación y dibujo una sonrisa picara en su rostro.

—Tengo algo muy importante que preguntarte lys, pero necesito que sea en privado.

No pude evitar que el color se apoderara de mi rostro cuando Hao me dijo aquellas palabras, pero no era nada de lo que estaba pensando lo que Hao tenía que preguntar, más bien su rostro era similar al de un niño travieso que ha encontrado una nueva forma de salirse con la suya.

—Lyserg, ¿Qué es un shaman?

El mundo se me vino abajo con aquella pregunta, me estremecí por completo con la oleada de escalofríos que subían desde mi espinazo, hasta entonces había quedado con Yoh de no contarle nada a Hao del mundo de los shamanes a no ser que él lo preguntara, y ahora lo hacía, seguramente había oído a Len o a Horo-Horo hablar de ello; no sabía qué era lo que debía responderle, finalmente solté un suspiro, había decidido contarle toda la verdad, después de todo no podía ocultárselo por siempre, era lo que todos nosotros éramos.

Hao había seguido todas mis palabras con atención, yo le había mostrado a Morphin y la manera de hacer posesión en el péndulo Bay Elizabeth, él parecía fascinado, lo cual no me hacía sentir mejor, cabía la posibilidad de cómo lo había hecho en el pasado de que usara esos poderes para el mal.

Después de mostrarle todo, Hao se quedó profundamente dormido, pase mis manos por su suave cabello, quería convencerme a mí mismo que había sido lo correcto contarle a Hao un poco de la verdad, quería convencerme que los terribles sucesos del pasado no tenían que volver a suceder puesto que Hao ahora nos tenía a nosotros, amigos de verdad.

La mañana siguiente llego pronto, yo abrí los ojos y Hao estaba a mi lado, abrazando a mí, pero ahora me abrazaba de manera diferente desde hacía unos días, como si quisiera protegerme, el color de mi rostro subió de inmediato brindándome calidez.

Hao abrió los ojos lentamente y me miro soñoliento, una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro.

—Hola Lys – Hao me hablo con un susurro tan lindo que hizo que me sonrojara a un mas.

Bajamos al desayuno pero estábamos tan solo Hao y yo en la pensión, me pareció extraño puesto habíamos muchos habitantes como para que se encontrara vacía.

— ¿Y si desayunamos afuera? –le pregunte a Hao puesto que algo me decía que el resto no iba a regresar pronto.

—Está bien.

Salimos de la pensión En, hacía un poco de frio y el aire soplaba intensamente, llegamos hasta un pequeño restaurant que era atendido por una anciana bastante amable, Hao había desayunado sin hacer comentario alguno, aquella actitud había comenzado a preocuparme, estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos, tan ajeno a todo.

Nos fuimos de aquel lugar antes incluso de terminar nuestros alimentos, habíamos decidido caminar de regreso a la pensión, guardábamos silencio, yo me sentía acobardado, Hao tenía la actitud del shaman de fuego y se había comportado de manera extraña conmigo.

—Vaya, vaya, miren a quien me volví a encontrar –alcé la mirada aterrado, frente a nosotros había aparecido Marco con su Over Soul ya formado, me llene de pánico al no traer a Morphin conmigo, mientras que la mirada de ha se veía tal impotencia al no poder hacer nada.

—El otro día se han salado por mera suerte, pero ahora si van a morir.

Me aferre a Hao buscando protección, el me había abrazado pero su cuerpo temblaba, up estaba consciente de que él no sabía de le existencia del espíritu de fuego.

El arcángel de Marco había desenvainado la espada, solté un grito esperando lo peor, pero al parecer nada había sucedido, o al menos algo había detenido el ataque, alcé la mirada sin entender bien llevándome una gran sorpresa.

Hoshi había aparecido deteniendo el ataque con un extraño báculo de color negro que en el extremo tenía una especie de alas que nacían desde un cristal redondo de color negro, a su alrededor un círculo mágico color magenta le daba un aspecto más extraño el cual brillaba con una intensidad como si tuvieran un Over Soul en él.

—Te vas a morir Marco! –bramó la chica girando el báculo, lanzó un rayo de color rosa embistiendo a Marco haciéndolo perder la posesión con su espíritu.

—Hoshi basta! –gritó Hao deteniendo un segundo ataque que seguramente hubiera acabado con la vida demarco, la chica lo miró con la misma mirada inquietante que poseían sus aliados.

Marco había desaparecido en la nada, la chica volvió a girar el báculo deshaciendo su Over Soul dando paso a Akuma el cual apareció con unos cuernos y alas de demonio lo cual me dio a entender que la chica era shaman y Akuma su espíritu acompañante.

—De verdad necesitamos hablar Hao… en calidad de urgencia.

Ella había hablado con una voz altanera pero suplicante, Hao le había asentido con la cabeza y la siguió, Hoshi salió hacia la otra dirección y Hao la siguió sin decir palabra alguna, los seguí con la mirada; algo en mi decía que no debía de intervenir, aunque también me invadía un terrible sentimiento de angustia, sentía que algo malo iba a pasar y que yo no era capaz de evitarlo…

…NO! …Tenía que detenerla

_Fin del capitulo _

**Desquicias de Wolfgang Hime **

Hoshi: bien gente, muchas gracias por llegar a este capítulo ^w^ pues las escusas son las mismas de siempre

1.- sigo sin demasiada imaginación

2.-el tiempo aun escaseas (en realidad ahora mas con la escuela de música y el examen para la universidad a la puerta de la esquina –en realidad en febrero pero ya hay que estudiar)

3.- había perdido el manuscrito ^ ^U (bueno esta escusa es nueva)

Hoshi: como sea gente! De verdad muchas muchas pero muchas gracias por aguantar la espera durante tanto tiempo, mi propósito de año nuevo es actualizar mas seguido, para poder terminar estos ficcs y empezar otros ^^

Hana: si como no

Hoshi: en fin, quiero felicitar a m i amiga Tamara, que sin ella se hubieran tenido que esperar más tiempo para esta actualización, muchas gracias por confiar en mí cuando ni yo misma confió jeje y sobre todo por hacerme trabajar bajo presión!! Feliz cumpleaños niña!!!!! Sigue cumpliendo muchos más!!

También aprovecho para desearles feliz navidad!!!

Hana: bueno también agradeceremos reviews!!

Hoshi: si porque las respuestas de la gente han sido muy buenas ^w^

Didboroth: Gracias por decirme cosas tan bonitas!! En serio te mega adoro!! Quien me dijo cosas feas? Pues unos tarados por allí ^^ ya no importa pero gracias por salir a mi defensa

Karicaty: juju gracias por esperar con ansias, lamento que alla sido por tanto tiempo -.-U gracias también por decir que la historia es buena ^^

kalhisto azula: estoy bien gracias ^^U que bueno que te pareciera interesante la historia ^o^ es un ficc raro de una escritora rara :P

sabaku no caaro: gracias por agregarnos a tus favoritos ^o^ no sabes lo bien que me haces sentir…

Quiero darles las gracias también a Rosa de Hao, Kimiyu, Mimikuro, y a todas las demás que leen esta historia, nee incluso también al inconforme, si tengo complejo de Mary Sue y que???? Si no te gusta no lo leas // muahahahahahaha soy la autora y puedo hacer lo que quiera!!! Bueno, ya me voy, prometo actualizar pronto!! También mis otros ficcs!! Hoshi será una niña buena –si como no –bueno bye-bee

**Próxima acutalizacion: les prometo que antes de que termine el año!!!! No sé cuando, no sé cómo, no sé donde! Pero antes de que acabe el año!! Y esta vez va en serio!! no se salvan de mi tan fácil! **


	8. Capitulo VIII

_hola como les sientan las vacaciones?? wuo yo ya las necesitaba XD y pues diria que las estoy aprovechando para actualizar pero seria mentirles, en realidad la que transcribio este cap fue mi buena amiga la Chii, gracias onee-chan si ti mis ficcs moririan XD denle gracias ustedes tambien que por ella es que actualizo...jajajaja como sea disfruten el cap_

**

* * *

**

Capítulo VIII: Cerca de ti.

Tras que Hao se fuera junto con Hoshi regresé solo a la pensión; mi cabeza era un mar de ideas, ella era un shaman y ninguno de nosotros lo había notado antes. Una idea invadió de pronto mi cabeza, ¿qué si la chica era aliada de Hao y buscaba recuperar al shaman de fuego? Después de esa idea no lo pensé ni un momento más; salí corriendo en la dirección en la que Hao y Hoshi habían salido, pensando solamente en que si ella le confesase todo yo lo perdería.

Me sentía egoísta puesto aquel pensamiento de no dejar que ella le confesara la verdad no era por el bien de la humanidad, era por mi propio bien.

- ¡Hao! – grité una vez que los hubiera divisado. En cuanto llegué a ellos me aferré a Hao intentando evitarlo. La chica había soltado un sonido parecido al de una serpiente molesta

- ¿Qué sucede, Lyserg? – preguntó Hao espantado; por la manera en que yo me había aparecido daba la impresión de que algo malo había pasado

- Me pareció ver a Marco nuevamente – mascullé yo, pegándome a Hao, la chica me fulminó con la mirada y se dispuso a marcharse, no valía la pena quedarse allí si yo los oía

- Haz lo que quieras Lyserg, pero tú y yo sabemos que es tan sólo cuestión de tiempo – La chica junto con su espíritu acompañante había desaparecido en un listón de luces negras. Yo tan sólo me abracé a Hao, mis ojos estaban empapados en lágrimas, aún no estaba preparado para ello, aún tenía miedo y estaba lleno de inseguridades, no quería perderlo... Al menos no por ahora.

Caminamos de regreso nuevamente, yo llevaba la vista dirigida al piso, me sentía mal; no sólo por el hecho de haberle mentido a Hao, sino por que Hoshi podía decirle la verdad en cualquier momento. Me abracé a Hao intentando disfrutar aquellos momentos, quería que el mundo se detuviera para mí, pero era más que inevitable lo que estaba a punto de suceder, tan sólo era cuestión de tiempo para que Hao se enterase de Toda la verdad.

Aquella noche me fui a la cama pensando en mil y un cosas, intentaba tranquilizar mi mente un poco, mis sueños no habían sido en nada placenteros.

Yo había aparecido en un lugar negro, sumergido en la completa penumbra, un resplandor había comenzado a titilar en medio de la oscuridad; aquel resplandor había comenzado a balancearse de un lado a otro cuando de repente se detuvo en paralelo. Me acerqué un poco al resplandor, se trataba de un cristal, un péndulo en realidad.

Cuando toqué el cristal éste adquirió una luz azulada que comenzó a expandirse lentamente por el lugar dando paso a la imagen de Hao; vestía con su capa blanca, tenía un semblante lleno de tranquilidad, una sonrisa se dibujó en mi rostro mientras que sentía como la alegría embargaba cada parte de mi ser. Corrí hacia Hao, pero antes de llegar hasta él, el péndulo había emanado una luz rojiza; la mirada de Hao había cambiado nuevamente, tenía ahora esa chispa de fuego, como si estuviera a punto de asesinar a alguien, una sonrisa retorcida se había dibujado en su boca; retrocedí instintivamente mientras el espíritu de fuego aparecía detrás del shaman.

Solté un grito cuando una marea de fuego invadió el lugar; de pronto, me encontraba en Londres, hacía once años, en el momento en que Hao había asesinado a mis padres. Hao volteó a verme.

- Que diminuto eres – resonó su voz en mis oídos, me dolían aquellas palabras en lo más profundo de mi ser.

- Sabes que no lo puedes evitar – resonó la voz de Hoshi. La chica había aparecido con Akuma a su lado, ambos detrás de Hao. – No hay nada que puedas hacer – volvió a decir la chica sonriendo maliciosamente, así como sólo hacen los asesinos – Es inevitable –

El sueño era consumido por el fuego hasta que lo perdí todo por completo. Desperté de un sobresalto, sudando frío. Me limpié la capa de sudor de la frente; solté un suspiro y me tallé los ojos intentando olvidar aquel sueño. Hao dormía a mi lado, ajeno a mis problemas, sumergido en sus propios sueños.

De pronto vino a mí la idea de que los fragmentos de sus recuerdos surgieran en aquellos sueños. Una lágrima corrió por mi mejilla, estaba tan asustado... Quizá aquel sueño fuese una especie de visión; Hao había convocado una vez al espíritu de fuego, Hoshi había estado a punto de decirle toda la verdad, y Hao casi recuperaba toda su personalidad... Solté un suspiro, Hoshi encontraría el momento para decirle la verdad y yo no quería que ese momento llegara.

Cuando la mañana llegó y bajamos a desayunar, Hoshi y Akuma habían desaparecido sin dejar rastro alguno; aquella desaparición había extrañado a todos en la pensión, a todos menos a mi; ella sabía que yo la había ubicado como seguidora de Hao, que había descubierto que estaba allí para recuperar al terrible shaman de fuego. No sabía si debía contarle a Yoh y a los demás lo que había sucedido el día anterior.

Opté por mejor callarlo, no decirles nada a menos que fuese necesario. Debía enfrentar aquel problema solo.

Hao se encontraba en el patio, disfrutaba mucho de mirar las nubes mientras eran arrastradas por el aire. Me acerqué a él hasta abrazarlo por la espalda, Hao volteó a verme, su mirada era cálida llena de un fuego; él pasó su mano por mi cabello y después por mi rostro, acercándose lentamente para besarme, disfrutaba que fuera él el que llevara el ritmo.

Mi corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza mientras Hao me besaba el cuello, él descendió mi camisa lentamente dejando al descubierto mi pecho el cuál comenzó a llenar también de besos, Hao me recargó lentamente en el suave césped, la pensión estaba completamente vacía como para que alguien interrumpiera. Su cabello me caía sobre el rostro, Hao pasó con delicadeza su ano por mi miembro haciendo que una oleada de excitación recorriese mi cuerpo. Besé a Hao apasionadamente mientras que mi temperatura corporal aumentaba con rapidez.

Al cabo de un rato mi ropa al igual que la del castaño quedó sobre el césped; mi cuerpo desnudo se aferraba con delicadeza al de Hao, el pasaba lentamente sus manos a mi parte más sensible hasta que finalmente emanó de mi la semilla que Hao esperaba.

- ¿Puedo? – preguntó débilmente, yo sabía a la perfección que era a lo que se refería, él me volteó con delicadeza, y con suavidad separó mis glúteos dando paso a mi entrada. Solté un gemido cuando él penetró con su miembro mi cuerpo, comenzó a embestirme con suavidad; mi cuerpo ardía al igual que Hao que me había besado nuevamente el cuello.

Una semilla salió de Hao quedando en mi cuerpo, él me besó y continuó su acto por un rato más, repitiendo una y otra vez.

- Te amo, Lys.

**FIN CAPÍTULO VIII**

* * *

Hoshi: a pero que bonito se siente actualizar, deberia de hacerlo mas seguido

hana: deberias ¬¬ y todo esto como siempre es gracias a Chii-chan

hoshi: si, si, pero ella lo hace por gusto

hana: ¬¬U aprovechada....

hoshi: como sea, actualice no?? jajaja bueno ahora, creo que llego el momento de agradecer reviews, en serio gracias por leer, caigo rendida a sus pies (hace una reverencia tipo europea)

**Abbie: **No me desaparesco solo huevoneo, "la hueva no se crea ni se destruye, solo se transmite"

**kalhisto azula**: Gracias por leer, espero te haya gustado el cap, jeje no exigan mucho este fue uno demis primeros lemons XD

**Andromeda no Sainto**: en serio apenas empezabas a leer esta historia, a mi me gusta, aunque he tenido varios problemas con ella

**Didboroth**: y como siempre tambien un placer que me leas ^^

**Usagi-Dei****: **Ya vimos que volvi a fallar en mis propositos de año nuevo XD

**Mitsuki Asakura**: Perdon por tardar en acutalizar T-T espero que hayas aguantado XD

**Yuki-eirisama:** Que bueno que te guste la historia ^^ yo tambien te quiero mucho *extiendo los brazos lo mas que puede* asi harto!!

**Mimikuro: **No te enojes conmigo!! no es mi culpa no actualizar jajajaja gomen gomen XD me dio risa eso de "hoshi solo esta alli seguramente para matar algo" T^T en serio que bueno que no me creas mary-sue

Bueno es todo por ahora; **_PROXIMO CAP: "LA VERDAD Y SUS CONSECUENCIAS"_**

* * *

_**¿TE GUSTA VOCALOID? ¿TE GUSTA EL YAOI? ENTONCES ESPERA CON ANSIAS MI NUEVO FICC!!! YAOI DE VOCALOID KAITOXLEN QUIZA ALGO DE GAKUPO XD**_


	9. Capitulo IX

**Capítulo IX: La realidad y sus Secuelas**

Hao me besó para despertarme, me froté los ojos soñolientamente mientras él me ayudaba a levantarme, su mirada cálida me llenó de alegría.

- Yoh te está buscando – dijo tranquilamente una vez que me hubiese despertado por completo.

Bajé a ver que era lo que Yoh necesitaba, al llegar a la sala no solo Yoh estaba esperándome, sino que el resto de los shamanes se encontraban allí con un semblante de angustia en el rostro.

- Hao, hermano, ¿Podrías dejarnos solos? – preguntó Yoh con la voz queda, Hao tan sólo asintió con la cabeza y salió de regreso a nuestra habitación.

- Siéntate Lyserg – ordenó Anna una vez que Hao estuviera lo suficientemente lejos para no oírnos.

- ¿Sucede algo malo? – Pregunté, sin entender bien

- Tú mejor que nadie debería de saberlo, Lyserg – intervino Len – Después de todo eres quien pasa la mayor parte del tiempo con él –

Supe de inmediato que el sentido de aquella conversación era Hao, lo que no entendía era a dónde querían llegar con ella, desde el día en que lo habíamos encontrado habían sucedido muchas cosas que yo me había guardado tan sólo para mí.

- ¿Qué es lo que sucede? – volví a preguntar esperando esta vez una respuesta más concisa; Yoh me miró de manera intranquila.

- Los X-Laws nos han estado siguiendo – dijo por fin Yoh – no sabemos con exactitud desde cuando, pero creemos que buscan destruir a mi hermano –

- Ya lo sabía – confesé con la voz hecha un hilo, la cabeza gacha y la mirada clavada en mis zapatos – Hace tiempo, Marco nos atacó...

- ¡Grandes Espíritus, Lyserg! ¿Por qué no nos habías dicho? – reprochó Horo-Horo; yo tan sólo no sabía que era lo que tenía que contestarles, solté un suspiro, debía de decirles la verdad, aquel era el momento.

- Tenía miedo de lo que fuese a pasar; aquel día que Marco nos atacó por primera vez Hao convocó al Espíritu de Fuego... Fueron tan sólo fracciones de segundo, pero el hecho es que lo convocó, yo tenía miedo de que pudiera volver a hacerlo, pero me di cuenta de que no tenía conciencia de sus poderes; la segunda... – dejé mis palabras en el aire un momento, hasta aquel momento yo era el único que sabía la razón de la ausencia de Hoshi – Hace unos días Marco volvió a aparecer, creí que esta vez no íbamos a salvarnos, pero... Hoshi apareció –

- ¿Hoshi? – repitió Anna sin entender.

- Si, Hoshi, ella... Ella es shaman y Akuma su espíritu acompañante, ella... Creo que ella es aliada de Hao... –

Un silencio se apoderó de la sala; todos me miraban incrédulos no creyendo del todo mis palabras; me costaba trabajo acomodar todas mis ideas, llevaba meses pensando todo, y ahora que tenía que decirlo, no encontraba la manera de decir nada.

- Lyserg – intervino Yoh - ¿Quieres decir que la chica está planeando decirle todo a Hao? – Asentí con la cabeza

- Pero creo que aún no es momento para que él lo sepa – susurré débilmente

- ¡¿Si no es ahora, cuándo?! – intervino Len exaltado - ¡Piénsalo, Lyserg! ¡Hao es un asesino, siempre lo ha sido y siempre lo va a ser! ¿Qué no recuerdas acaso todos los males que ha cometido? ¿Qué no recuerdas todas las personas que ha asesinado? ¿No recuerdas acaso que pensaba eliminar a toda la humanidad? ¿Que estuvo a punto de lograrlo con el Espíritu de Fuego? ¿Qué no recuerdas acaso que es él el asesino de tus padres? ¿Qué por él has sufrido todos los males...? Con o sin memoria él es el Shaman de Fuego... Y ahora sus aliados le buscan al igual que los X-Laws; sabíamos que desde un principio nos acarrearía problemas, después de todo él siempre va a ser ese asesino despiadado –

Volvimos a quedar en silencio cuando la puerta de la sala se corrió lentamente, volteamos sorprendidos; Hao había permanecido todo el tiempo detrás de ella, escuchando todo lo que habíamos dicho de él; el cabello le tapaba el rostro que brillaba de lo empapado que estaba, tenía los puños apretados como si intentara retener su coraje.

- Hao... – mascullé débilmente, había oído todas aquellas crueles palabras, y yo, que había intentado encontrar el momento apropiado para decírselo, ahora no podía hacer nada al respecto.

Hao dio media vuelta y salió corriendo de la pensión En; el resto de nosotros estábamos congelados, él se había enterado de la verdad de la peor de las maneras.

Tardó poco para que yo me parara y saliera en su búsqueda, no podía creer que estuviera pasando eso; la calle estaba vacía, sin rastro alguno de Hao, no podía creer lo rápido que había corrido, lo rápido que había escapado de mí.

Una lágrima corrió por mi rostro mientras el pánico me invadía. ¿A dónde podía haber ido? Miré la calle angustiado de lo que pudiera suceder, Hao había escuchado lo que había hecho en su pasado.

Mientras yo lo buscaba, Hao corría a todo lo que podía rumbo al templo de la diosa de Funbari con la vista nublada por las lágrimas que cubrían sus ojos, no entendía lo que acababa de oír, Len había dicho que era un asesino, el asesino de mis padres; su mente confusa lo había hecho toparse con alguien, cayendo al piso por el impacto.

- Lo... Lo siento – se excusó Hao, alzó mirada cruzándose con un par de ojos esmeralda.

- ¡Hao! – Llamó la chica, Hoshi lo ayudó a levantarse - ¿Sucedió algo? –

- Yo... No... Tú sabes acerca de mi pasado, ¿verdad? Hoshi, sé que tú si sabes... Tienes que decírmelo... Tienes que contarme todo lo que sepas –

La chica sonrió maliciosamente mientras extendía su mano a la de Hao, él tardó poco en darle la mano, la chica volvió a sonreír.

- Si, Hao... Yo lo sé... Y yo te lo voy a contar, esta vez sin que nadie se interponga –

Yo volví a entrar a la pensión después de unas horas, me dolía todo el cuerpo; Hao había desaparecido sin dejar rastro, no podía evitar preocuparme por él; ¿Y si lograba convocar al Espíritu de Fuego después de oír que era un asesino?

Me recargué en al pared, rezando...

Grandes Espíritus, por favor, no permitan que Hao cometa una locura.

**FIN CAPÍTULO IX**

* * *

Muahahha la cosa se pone buena ^^ me gusta

y bueno aqui aprovechando el domingo de hueva para actualizar, mew ya mañana regreso a clases de musica, no se porque, pero como que cuando voy a clases -ya sea en al escuela o en la musica- se me ocurre escribir mas cosas, ju ju ju, este ficc me gusta, pero bueno...

ah creo que sufro de hueva cronica.... =_= Zzzzzzzz no se, vivo en la hueva, y no se me ocurre nada, solo, gracias a los que leen!!!


	10. Capitulo X

Un agradecimiento mega especial a Ritzud Alid quien me señalo los errores que tenia el cap, veran que no lo trancribi yo sino mi oneechan Chii-chan, y seguramente por lo que vi desde una maquina de su escuela que autocorrijo el cap como le dio la gana ¬¬ de manera que muchas frases estaban tan incoherentes que si mi maestro Roberto (el viejito de pan) las viera me reprobaria en redaccion ju ju ju, pero ya esta corregido, asi bien, los dejo, disfruten el cap. ^^ 

**Capítulo X: Caos**

Por más que busqué una Hao no logré encontrarlo por ninguna parte, temía por todo, no sólo por el bienestar de los demás como hacian los muchachos, sino por su propio bienestar, de una u otra manera, él no sabia como debia controlar sus poderes. Podia toparse con marco .Podría hacerse daño a si mismo.

Salí a buscarlo pese al mal tiempo, había comenzado a llover fuertemente pero nada iba a evitar que yo lo encontrase, nada ni nadie.

Había hecho mi Over Soul para poder localizarlo con la ayuda de la radiestesia; tenía el cuerpo empapado comenzaba a sentirme caliente seguramente por la fiebre, pero no podia dejar de buscarlo. De repente el péndulo se detuvo, por un momento vino a mí el recuerdo del sueño que había tenido, cosa que me hizo sentir un escalofrío recorriendome la espalda. De pronto comprendí que no había sido tan sólo un sueño, que Hao se encontraba con Hoshi y la chica seguramente ya le había terminado de contar todo.

Corrí en la dirección que marcaba el péndulo Bay Elizabeth, bajo la lluvia, corriendo entre los charcos, no podia sacarme de la cabeza que lo peor apenas estaba por empezar; pensaba también en que debía de habérselo dicho antes, que debía de haberse enterado por mí, que yo debía haber buscado las palabras y el momento adecuados, si lo hubiera hecho ... Aquello no estaria pasando.

El Péndulo Se detuvo en lo que Parecía una posada igualmente, el edificio estaba iluminado en algunas ventanas. Entre a él en silencio, empujando la puerta de madera, intenté secarme un poco antes de dirigirme a la casera.

- ¿Si? - Preguntó amablemente la mujer, parecia ya mayor con su cabello gris .

- Estoy buscando a una chica, su nombre es Hoshi ... ¿Se encuentra aquí? --

- ¡Ah! La chica de los ojos verdes. Ella y el muchacho rentaron una habitación hace un par de días --

Sonreí un poco, me alegraba haberlos hallado al fin, la mujer me señaló la habitación en la cual se encontraban Hoshi y Akuma, abrí la puerta sin tocar siquiera, esteban dentro Hoshi y Akuma y, como había imaginado, Hao los acompañaba.

- Hao - Intenté llamarlo débilmente, él no parecía escucharme; Tenía los ojos perdidos en la infinidad, como si intentara materializar al tan temible Espíritu de Fuego.

- ¡No intervengas, Lyserg Diethel! - Bramó la chica conjurando el báculo que le había visto en la ocasión pasada, ella extendió la mano hacia el ojirojo Y este Formó un Over Soul en el báculo - ¡Hao está bien sin todos ustedes! --

No quería creer las palabras de Hoshi, No podía ser que Hao realmente pudiese estar bien sin nosotros, una lágrima corrió, seguida de otra y otra más, no Quería pelear contra Hoshi, me había caído bien, incluso había pensado que realmente era amiga nuestra , pero, al parecer ella tan sólo había jugado con nosotros para Llegar a Hao.

Antes de que yo pudiese pensar en otra cosa, la habitación Comenzó a incendiarse Rápidamente, la risa de Hao Comenzó a hacer eco, el pánico se apoderó nuevamente de mí, era como revivir el día de la muerte de mis padres.

El Espíritu de Fuego se había materializado finalmente, no era el perfecto Over Soul que había conocido en el torneo de los shamanes, pero era un over soul aterrador e imponente, caí al piso por la sorpresa, los ojos de Hao destellaban con la chispa de aquel asesino terrible.

- ¡Te he dicho que no podrías evitarlo! - La chica soltó una carcajada Mientras yo los miraba atónitos, el aire era sofocante por la alta temperatura.

La mano del Overl Soul Entro a la habitación y Hao Subió a ella seguido al instante de Hoshi, desapareciendo Después en un az de fuego.

Caí al piso de rodillas, me dolía el pecho, las entrañas se me retorcían, había sido algo tan atroz, me negaba a creerlo. No podia Soportar la idea de perderle ...

Pero debía olvidar a Hao Por un momento, Aquella posada se estaba incendiando y Tenía que hacer algo Al respecto, el fuego consumía todo a su paso, volví a mi hacer Over Soul Con la ayuda de Morphin para poder exitinguir el incendio.

Contemplé con tristeza de los restos de Aquella Posada, lo que menos Quería había sucedido: el shaman de fuego había regresado con todos sus poderes, con todos sus recuerdos ...con todossus males. Sollocé nuevamente, no Quería que todo terminará así, No podia terminar asi, no podia hacerme a una idea como aquella, no ... No. .. No. ..

Regrese a la Pensión En, derrotado nuevamente, Cuando entré empapado, con la mirada baja y los ojos hinchados Yoh corrió de inmediato a ver que era lo que había sucedido.

- ¿Le has encontrado Lyserg? - Me preguntó él, su semblante mostraba la preocupacion que Tenía por su hermano.

- Él lo sabe - le dije débilmente, el semblante de Yoh cambio de inmediato, había entendido a la perfección mis palabras, una lágrima corrió por su mejilla seguida de otra y otra más, Yoh Tenía la misma mentalidad que la mía, todos merecemos una segunda después aun de los malos actos que hayamos cometido, además Yoh tampoco veia a Hao como un asesino cruel, para él era su hermano, su otra mitad, parte de su familia, un ser querido.

Abrace a Yoh no sólo para reconfortarlo sino para reconfortarme a mi mismo, creo que ambos estábamos igual de asustados, de preocupados por Hao, de preocupados por la humanidad, Quizá debimos hacer algo al respecto, pero en aquel momento lo único que podíamos hacer era desahogarnos uno con el otro, dejar que aquella impotencia se perdiera al igual que las lágrimas que caían desde nuestros ojos; Quería saber lo qué estaba sucediendo con Hao, que lo pasaba por su cabeza, queria saber que era lo que estaba pensando, lo que Tenía planeado hacer... Quería que pensara en mí, aunque fuera sutilmente Quería que se detuviera, que todo volviera a ser como en los meses pasados ... Pero ... Lamentablemente las cosas a veces no son como uno quiere ... Y lamentablemente Hao etaba lejos de mí ... A punto de destruir todo.

FIN CAPÍTULO X

* * *

Y chan chan chan para descontento de muchos no he muerto!! jajaja perdonen la tardanza como de costumbre, pero esta vez si tengo un buen pretexto!!!! jo jo jo, como ya les habia presumido, empece mis estudios superiores!!! pero!!! las kilometricas tareas no me dejan actualizar T-T y llorare!!! buuuu pobre hoshi!!! creo que mi maestro de historia -alias snape- va a reprovarnos en la materia, y generalizo porque todo el salon -menos la listisma de citalli cuyo cerebro robare - esta en condiciones similares T-T cha mal plan, en fin, los dejo, con la esperanza de que les halla gustado el chibi cap, corto, pero bueno vamos XD algo es algo jajajaja

* * *


	11. Capitulo XI

Y despues de como mil millones de años! XD aqui esta el capi 11 wuooooo en verdad es como un año que tenia sin actualizar, jajaja mal plan ya no debo hacerlo, y pese a que digo que intetare actualizar mas seguido siempre me ocurre algo que lo impide, esta vez, de verdad intentare XD bueno, este ficc entra en su recta final, le han de faltar como un cap! si este es el peniultimo cap! al fin! despues de una eternidad vea, XD bueno, disfrutenlo!

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo XI: Maldad pura.**

Había corrido nuevamente en busca de Hao, después de pasar la noche pensando en él.

En los momentos en que Hao había permanecido sin sus recuerdos y sin sus poderes había demostrado que poseía un alma buena, nadie está enteramente lleno de maldad, aún existía una chispa de bondad... Las lágrimas me escurrían, pensaba en mi Hao; su alma había sido corrompida hacía mil años por la obsesión que ahora era casi imposible liberarla... Pero yo iba a hacer lo posible.

Tras de mí corría no solamente Yoh sino el resto de los muchachos, finalmente habían decidido acompañarnos, después de que entendieran mis palabras y las de Yoh.

Yo encabezaba la búsqueda con el péndulo Bay Elizabeth indicándonos el camino. No tardamos mucho en encontrar a Hao, que había llegado a la torre de Tokio, desatando el caos total en el lugar, el Espíritu de Fuego se alzaba en la torre de modo que llegar a Hao nos resultaría bastante difícil.

- Maldita sea... ¿Qué está tramando esa chica? – comentó Horo-Horo, el Espíritu de Fuego resplandecía ante toda la oscuridad, Hao había causado un apagón a su alrededor.

- Debemos encontrar alguna manera de subir – la voz de Yoh sonaba lejana; al igual que todos nosotros estaba aterrado, quizá más, habíamos olvidado los poderes que tenía Hao guardados, y de lo que era capaz con esa mente tan obsesiva.

- ¡Tengo una idea! – dije mientras con el cordón del péndulo me impulsaba para subir un poco.

- Lyserg, nosotros no podemos subir – señaló Len, los demás me miraron con confusión

- Tendrás que ir solo – susurró Yoh desvaneciendo su Over Soul. Quizá no seamos capaces de ayudar; no en esta ocasión. –

- No voy a poder solo – mascullé, no quería enfrentar aquel problema completamente solo.

- Lyserg, no estás solo – continuó Yoh – Pero creo que los Grandes Espíritus quieren que seas tú quien ayude a Hao, recuerda que se trata de un ser más, ni bueno ni malo, tan sólo puede que esté confundido... Muéstrale el camino de la amistad... Y si puedes tampoco dejes sola a Hoshi –

Asentí con la cabeza mientras comenzaba a subir con ayuda de Morphine, en aquel momento, por mi cabeza pasaban mil pensamientos, pero en realidad ahora no recuerdo con claridad ninguno, tan sólo recuerdo que mi respiración era agitada, que mi frente estaba cubierta de sudor, el cuerpo me dolía y mi Over Soul comenzaba a fallar.

Comenzaba a entumirme por el frío que hacía a tantos metros de altura, los dedos me dolían; la capa de detective que llevaba puesta no era suficiente para protegerme de aquel intenso frío. Más de una vez el viento me había azotado y por poco había perdido el equilibrio en una ocasión; estaba asustado, pero nada iba a impedir que llegara hasta donde Hao.

Cuando finalmente alcancé la cumbre, mi Over Soul se desvaneció de inmediato, estaba agotado; intenté recuperar el aliento, pero antes de que pudiera hacer otra cosa frente a mí había aparecido Hao, vestía con una capa negra que era agitada por el aire junto con su cabello.

- Hao... – intenté llamarlo débilmente, su mirada era la del asesino despiadado del Shaman Fight.

Él se acercó lentamente hasta dónde yo estaba, permanecí allí, paralizado; sus pasos eran firmes y dejaban un rastro de fuego a su alrededor, en la mano tenía una flama.

Pude divisar a Hoshi detrás de él, la chica tenía la mirada de un asesino; giraba el báculo, pero algo en ella me inquietaba. Parecía conforme, pero... Había algo extraño, como si también temiese al mal que había desatado.

Retrocedí instintivamente mientras Hao se acercaba a mí, el viento soplaba con intensidad.

Un resplandor blanco comenzó a titilar, Hao había alzado su mano como para tocarme, pero un destello hizo que retrocediera el shaman de fuego.

- ¡X-Laws! – grité aún más aterrado.

Un rayo blanquecino me golpeó tirándome de la cumbre, apenas y tuve el tiempo suficiente para volver a hacer con dificultad mi Over Soul.

Shamash había aparecido y con él la doncella Jeanne; Michael y Marco habían aparecido del lado contrario.

- Aquellos que rompen las reglas son malos... Y quienes las defienden son la justicia – Al oír la voz de la doncella Jeanne un escalofrío me recorrió.

Un fuerte dolor comenzó a recorrerme el cuerpo, Michael me había sujetado fuertemente. Lancé un grito, apenas podía divisar lo que sucedía a mi alrededor, los muchachos habían formado su Over Soul pese a que por la altura nada podían hacer al respecto.

Solté un grito de dolor acompañado por una bocanada de sangre, sentía como si Michael me estuviera haciendo polvo todos los huesos.

- Lyserg Diethel – apenas oía la voz de Jeanne llegarme a los oídos – Has destruido la justicia... ¡Has estado a punto de destruir a la humanidad! Tus actos malos, al igual que los del terrible Hao tienen que ser castigados... Tu alma ha sido corrompida por el mal... No sabes cuanta tristeza me da –

Michael continuó apretándome, por un momento sentí que no iba a soportar más dolor; mis gritos resonaban en todas partes.

- Shamash... Haz que esto termine –Shamash sacó su hacha tras las palabras de la doncella Jeanne.

El terror se apoderó de mí de inmediato, había visto en ocasiones anteriores a la doncella Jeanne ejecutar a "aquellos que no seguían a la justicia".

El instrumento de tortura se precipitó a mí velozmente, cerré los ojos esperando lo peor mientras mi grito se expandía en el ambiente.

FIN CAPÍTULO XI.

* * *

Bueno criaturas fanfikeras, como ven, nuevamente, no he estado muerta, XD solo de parranda, bueno, ni eso, bueno fuera pero no, quiza no les importe la historia de mi vida, pero, ñyaa se las cuento, como habia dicho antes, hace un año si no mal recuerdo, les informe que estaba estudiando letras, y oh si estaba mega ultra requete feliz, pero, ya estando dentro me quede con cara de WTF las cosas no eran como me las habian planteado, y entonces entre en un estado de letargo catatonico de hoshi la niña emo, fue horrible! XD entonces despues de meditarlo, mucho, mucho pero muuuuucho tiempo llegue a la conclusion de que eso no era lo que queria y no podia pasar mas tiempo alli, asi bien, deje esa universidad, y luego de pensar por mucho, mucho peor muuucho tiempo mas, decidi que iba a estudiar diseño grafico, y saben que ME ENCANTA!

asi que aunque me falta tiempo como de costumbre por las tareas, investigaciones y laminas, muuuchas laminas procurare actulizar mas seguido, si tengo proyectos pendientes aqui en , otros proyectos pendientes e incoforeos en mi cabecita, hojas sueltas con algunos one shots y muchas cosas XD asi que en cuanto encuentre un orden se los hare saber OwO

aun quiero ser escritora, y por eso sigo escribiendo! a media noche como loquita! se que aun queda un largo camino que recorrer antes de poder publicar algo bueno y formal, pero lo seguire intentando, y espero, sigan alli para apoyarme, gracias por su tiempo y su infinita paciencia conmigo, de verdad, les adoro! w


End file.
